Special Privilege
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] It was nice to have a lover who has high-position in school. Imagine all the special treatment you would get. But, wait a minute, Sawada Tsunayoshi would like to think twice about that. Pairing: 1827. FLUFF.


_I do not own the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This piece is unbeta-ed, and contained malexmale love as well slight out of character-ness. Please do enjoy._

* * *

><p>When the whole school knew that Hibari-san and he was going out, everyone was in uproar. Naturally, the student body's attitude towards him started to change. People steered away from him, in fear of triggering a certain prefect's wrath. They jeered at him, making faces whenever he came near and whispering behind his back. The bullies went for verbal abuse rather than physical which would be less noticeable. Some said that he was being unfair, believing that by being the school prefect's lover, the no-good Tsuna would definitely get special treatment.<p>

Although everyone saw and knew it wasn't true.

No-good Tsuna still got to be bitten to death whenever he came late or missing classes without reasonable reason or any prior notice. He still got detention whenever he failed the test and got red mark or even missing a class. Whenever he and his gang making ruckus in the school like they always did, the disciplinary committee leader would still chase them all around the school with his infamous tonfa in hands. Many more reprimanded notices were written on his name whenever he didn't wear his school attire properly or running in the corridor, along with the bill if he broke something.

The teachers were very conscious of his presence in the class when the news was just around the school. Even when they tried to hide it, it was obvious to the student's eyes they felt reluctant to have him do anything in fear of his boyfriend. You would think he could at least breathe a sigh of relief with that little quite pleasant treatment (C'mon. No one to pick you to answer anything in class which he surely knew he couldn't answer? Especially the teacher wasn't even sure to punish you or not? Bliss.)

However, God Bless his lover.

Because the man was no more than a demon. Upon knowing that the teacher would slacken when handling his no-good self, the prefect made sure to instruct all the faculty staff, as well as his own committee member to teach and treat him even more strictly. Furthermore, all of his tests, grades, and action in the class had to be reported to the ravenet _promptly_. God knows.

Like having a Spartan baby tutor wasn't enough, now he actually has a Spartan demon lover. Joy.

Well, granted, he wouldn't deny the special feeling he felt whenever he was permitted to spend time in the reception room, eating lunch or cakes and tea served by disciplinary committee Vice-chairman. Hibari-san was also even better at teaching the school material than their old teachers. Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact he enjoyed the man's voice that he couldn't help but repeat every words the beautiful baritone uttered. Or the fact that the cool disciplinary committee chairman would actually spend his attention to look at him just to reply his 'good morning' greeting, and even more, helped him fixing his messy knot necktie.

Especially when his lover started coming to his house at night, claiming that he came to make sure he slept early and wouldn't wake up late tomorrow morning. As if it were his own home, the ravenet would quietly change to his nightwear and lied down on the single bed, pulling out the blanket as he was waiting for his brunet boyfriend to finish changing pajamas.

"Come here, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi felt blush creeping on his cheeks, staring at the perfect man waiting on his bed. Slowly, he fidgeted his way towards his own small bed, feeling embarrassed by the situation no matter how many nights they'd spent. As time ran out and before irritated Reborn kicked the no-good self to the bed, Hibari pulled his lover by the hand, making the boy landed on the matrass (and his body) with a loud thump.

"Stop fidgeting. I'm already sleepy," the annoyed cloud man made a big yawn as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and closed his eyes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, indeed, received special privilege. For he was the only who could watch the aloof Namimori (self-proclaimed) ruler's sleeping face, to study the beautiful face up this close that even if he moved just a little inch, they'd kiss.

The shy decimo quickly ducked his face unto the other's embrace when the thought emerged. Bad, bad Tsunayoshi.

"Stop looking at my face and go to sleep. If you're late tomorrow, I'll bite you to death." Although his eyes were closed, Hibari could feel the stare the other had been giving. The admiration was cute but it was getting annoying if he did everytime they got this close.

The threat was enough to make the other yelp quietly and hid his head even more into his tightened embrace.

"U-Uhm… Hibari-san, I love you…"

A blink. "What brought this suddenly?"

"Nothing. Hehe…" The younger student smiled as he snuggled closer.

Sigh. "I love you too. Now, go to sleep." Really, sometimes his boyfriend's bashfulness rubbed off on him.

"Yes… Good night, Hibari-san."

"Un, good night, Tsunayoshi."

**END.**

Meanwhile a certain hitman tutor was having a second thought of kicking the two lovebirds to sleep outside, sparing his precious ears from their cheesy lovey-dovey scene.

* * *

><p>Please do review, my dear reader~!<p> 


End file.
